


Fulfilling the unbreakable

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Snape's done it. What now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows SPOILERS. You have been warned. But if you haven't read them already - get on with it!

How could he not know? The boy is talented enough, although I hate to admit it. I felt him there. I knew others had felt the completion of an unbreakable vow.

Draco was too shaken up to notice, obviously. Malus never left the tower, and must be dead by now. The Carrows were simple, and modifying their memory was easy, the Dark Lord had had me do it enough. As far as they were concerned Draco killed Dumbledore. Fenrir ... for the moment that wasn't a problem. The Dark Lord hates part humans even more than mudbloods, and Greyback would never risk the wrath of going against the favoured. The Dark Lord didn't even believe Fenrir could control magic, the fool.

But why did Potter not know? Why had he chased and fought. Surely he must have felt it. Then why did he chase? Try to turn my own spells on me? Try to kill?

He must not be as good as we hoped. So why did Dumbledore believe?

Damn it! I can only trust! His mother must show through! I must trust. That is all that is left.

And to get Draco away. But where to take him? It has to be to his parents. But that means to snakeface, by Merlin did I just think that. I can't. It isn't safe. No I daren't modify a hormonal teenager and his parents are with the Dark Lord.

So, I must make it seem like he slipped from me. Got to his parents later. The Dark Lord will not face trying to punish a success, not even to make Lucius suffer. He is mad but fair. He needs people to see that loyalty will be rewarded. Even if it is a sick corruption of a true reward.

Reward!

I will not get any. The best I can hope for is his death. I am the only one who knows now, and I doubt I'll have any chance to tell. I just have to help as I can. This means returning and becoming head of Hogwarts. Only then can I calm the atrocities and limit the abuses. This Albus told me. This I believe.

But Draco? All I can do is leave him in the manor grounds. But I can't apparate in, that will be noticed.

'Stupefy!' He falls.

His body looks even more pale on the patio. I hope my godson never has to go through what I did.

Although he will if my legimency fails. If I can't be strong. If it all comes out.


End file.
